Yellow Rose
by MrChimp1990
Summary: Yang and Ruby study together.


Chapter 1 - Studying - Part 1

(Yang X Ruby)

Team RWBY were eating lunch together in the canteen. Blake and Weiss were talking to each other about going out tonight.  
Weiss looked over to Yang, "Hey, Yang me and Blake are going out tonight, to go late night shopping. Want to come with us?"  
Yang quickly replied, "I can't, sorry me and Rubes are going to study together. She needs some help with her test tomorrow."  
Ruby spoke up, "It's okay Yang, you can go with them if you want to. I can study by myself."  
Yang looked at Ruby and said, "No, you really need some extra hands to help you for this test. Plus, we haven't spent any 'us time' together, with just the two of us alone."  
Weiss looks at Ruby, "Me and Blake don't mind if you need help, really. Just the two of us can go."  
"It doesn't honestly doesn't matter. I'll ask Son, I'm sure he'll be free.", added Blake.  
"Okay fine, if you say so. Yang can stay and help me.", Ruby said defeated, knowing she was keeping her sister from a good night out with the rest of the team.

After lunch Weiss and Blake said goodbye and went to find Son. Yang and Ruby headed to their dorm room. When they arrived in their dorm, Yang spoke to her sister, "Hey, Rubes get your things together for studying while I get my PJ's on."  
"Okay, sure", replied Ruby.

Ruby went and rummaged in her backpack and slow started putting books and notes up on her bunk. Whilst Ruby was doing her thing, Yang took her shoes off and placed them in the corner of the room along with all the other team RWBY shoes. She walks over to the drawer, and takes out her PJ's, which are a light yellow in colour. She places them on her bed, she sits on the bed and takes off her socks and throws them on the floor. She stands up, faces her bed and pulls off her yellow t-shirt, revealing a tight, yellow sports bra.

Whilst Yang had her t-shirt off, Ruby couldn't help but look at her sister's muscular back. Ruby had had a crush on her older sister for a while now, she found herself staring and quickly looked back at her backpack, and pulled out the last book she needed. And climbed up to her bunk. She looked at all the books she had out on her bed and thought to herself, _I'm gonna need to sort this out._

Yang had thrown her t-shirt on top of her socks. She then removes her tight yellow sports bra, she had been wearing it all day and it was tight. Taking it off was a relief. She let out a quiet _sigh_. She starts untying her hair.

Ruby can't help but stare at the back of her topless sister, whilst Yang's arms are raised up, untangling the hair tie from her golden yellow hair, Ruby can see Yang's side boob from behind. As she fumbles with her hair, her boobs gently bounce around, and Ruby is mesmerised by how sexy Yang looks from behind.

Yang finally removes the hair tie she's been struggling with for the past minute or so, and she loosens her hair. She grabs her PJ shirt, puts it on and pulls her hair from under it. She slides her fingers between her skirt and her panties, and slides the it off to the floor. Yang bent over and picked up her skirt from the floor

Ruby was still looking down at Yang, and she couldn't help but look at her bending over to pick up her skirt she had just taken off. _Damn Yang has an amazingly tight ass_ , she thought, biting her bottom lip at the sight of her hot sister bending over in front of her.

Yang threw the skirt onto the pile of clothes she had created. She pulled on her PJ bottoms and collected up her clothes and put them in the laundry basket, and closed the lid.

Ruby stopped admiring her sister, and started to sort out the last of her studying books and notes.  
She had finished sorting them when Yang climbed up to her bunk and sat cross legged opposite her.  
"Hey, Sis are you ready to start studying", Yang said with her usual enthusiasm.  
"Absolutely, let's start with this", Ruby said, as she reached for book also picking up her notes and handed them to Yang.

They studied for about an hour and Yang began to stretch, lifting her arms above her head. Ruby just so happened to glance at her sister's chest and noticed Yang's nipples, poking through her thin top. Ruby stared at them. Feeling her heart racing at the sight of her sister's nipples. She quickly stopped staring as Yang dropped her hands back down to her sides and yawned a long yawn.  
"Okay, that's it Rubes, we've finished up all the books and notes and I'm beat.", Yang said lazily.  
Ruby also yawn and said, "Good but I'm still worried about tomorrow. Can you cuddle with me up here?"  
"Sure thing Sis, let's put these things on the floor first", Yang replies, sloppily pointing at the mess of book sand notes. They drop the books and notes of the bunk to the floor, when Yang's phone buzzes on the bed. She looks at it and it's Weiss.  
"Hey, Blake and I are staying around Son's place for the night. We'll see you tomorrow. XX Weiss Schnee.", Yang read the message out loud to Ruby.  
"Oh, yeey. We can have a girl's night together.", Ruby screeched.

Yang loved seeing her baby sister so happy, she wrapped her strong arms around her and gave her a bear hug.  
"ugh", Ruby said having the air squeezed from her. Yang let her go. They looked into each other's eyes for a while, before Ruby shuffled over to the ladder.  
"I'm going to get changed for bed.", she said quietly.

After a few minutes, Ruby returned to the top bunk. Where she found Yang already under the sheets. Ruby crawled up to Yang and slipped under the sheets as well. She shuffled up to Yang so that their shoulders were touching.  
"Can we cuddle Sis?", Ruby asked Yang.  
"Yeah, sure. Ya wanna be the little spoon.", Yang replied looking at her sister with a little smile knowing the answer. Ruby shifts into position and Yang's left arm reaches over Ruby and places it underneath her head. Her right arm wraps around her counterpart and pulls her tight to her body. They both sigh comfortably, and relax in other's warmth and company. Ruby holds Yang's hand and pulls it up to her cheek, pulling Yang's arm under hers and hugs it tight to her body. Ruby can feel Yang's larger breast pressing against her back. Yang stretches out and kisses Ruby on neck.  
"Night Sis.", Yang whispers to Ruby.  
"Night, Yang.", Ruby says back, biting her lip at her sister's kiss. They both slowly doze off in each other's arms.

-End of Chapter 1 - Part 1-


End file.
